Wedding Day
by C.Cerise
Summary: En el día más importante de su vida Todoroki recuerda cuan enamorado está de Yaoyorozu que está a punto de ser su esposa { one-shot }


**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

 **Recomendación:** Escuchar Let Me de Zayn, canción de inspiración.

* * *

 _Ser un héroe para los demás es un oficio que los enorgullecerá al ayudar a otros, sin embargo habrá cosas aún más importante e invaluable para ustedes que ser un héroe y es vuestro trabajo descubrirlo con el tiempo (…)_

Torodoki aún recordaba aquel discurso que había dado All Might el día en que se habían graduado de la academia UA convirtiéndose en héroes. En ese momento convertirse en héroes había sido lo más importante para cada uno de ellos y Todoroki como tal vez todos sus compañeros no podía pensar en algo que pudiera llegar a tener un significado tan grande como el ayudar a proteger a las personas y su ciudad, sin embargo, era tal como había dicho All Might y el tiempo se los había enseñado a su propia manera y tiempo, y ese, ese era el tiempo de Todoroki.

 _— Todoroki… —La gentil voz de Yaoyorozu llegó a sus oídos, giro el cuerpo y miró a la muchacha que sonrojada y cohibida lo miraba— ¡Shouto me gustas!_

 _Grito con todas sus fuerzas permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados. Todoroki estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba que Yaoyorozu fuese capaz de gritar en medio de todos sus sentimientos hacia él, ni siquiera sabía que estos existían._

 _— Perdón Yaoyorozu… —Dijo sin saber que más decir, no pudo ver el rostro de la chica, tan solo volvió a caminar alejándose de ella, rompiendo el dulce corazón de Yaoyorozu Momo._

— ¿Ya estás presentable? No importa entraremos de todas maneras —La voz de Kaminari sobresalía de la estridente risa de Kirishima desde fuera de la habitación que se abrió revelando a sus amigos y compañeros de toda una vida.

— ¿Nervioso? —Pregunto Deku, el nuevo símbolo de la paz y esperanza.

— Luces bien Todoroki —Iida se acerco para darle una palmada en su hombro.

— Sabes que te mataré si la cagas ¿Cierto maldito bicolor? —Bakugou uso su usual forma de ser para darle su apoyo y Todoroki solo pudo girarse para verse en el reflejo del espejo con sus amigos detrás de él que usaba su traje de boda.

 _Estaba cansado, harto de tener que aguantar toda aquella mierda, se sentía impotente y estúpido por tomar decisiones erróneas y tener que aguantar la maldita cercanía de Yaoyorozu y aquel imbécil de la clase B._

 _Siempre le llevaba flores o chocolates, la invitaba a tomar el té en diferentes cafeterías y Yaoyorozu volvía a altas horas de la noche, en los almuerzos siempre la interrumpía y Yaoyorozu disfrutaba de su compañía a tal punto que él ya no formaba casi parte de su vida, siempre lo ignoraba y solo le dedicaba uno o dos minutos de su tiempo antes de irse con aquel imbécil._

 _— ¡¿Te ha pedido que seas su novia?! —Uraraka grito visiblemente emocionada, Yaoyorozu enrojecida asintió y Todoroki soltó el vaso dejando que se rompiera contra el suelo._

 _Todos lo miraron con visible sorpresa pero a él no le importó, fue directo a la mesa y se llevó a Yaoyorozu del comedor hasta afuera cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos._

 _— ¿Qué le has dicho? —Pregunto con los nervios explotando en su voz._

 _— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto de forma ingenua ella._

 _— A ese imbécil joder ¿Le has dicho que sí? ¿Acaso ahora eres su novia —La voz de Todoroki cada vez subía más de volumen y la distancia entre sus rostros cada vez se anulaba más— Respóndeme Momo… por favor._

 _—No… Le he dicho que no…_ _No la dejo continuar hablando y la besó, la besó de la forma en que nunca hubiera besado a nadie hasta ese momento y le entrego ese amor que en el crecía porque no volvería a ser un idiota, nunca la volvería a apartar de su vida._

Todoroki estaba recibiendo a los invitados en la iglesia, familiares de ambos, amigos y compañeros de sus oficios más un montón de periodistas que deseaban sacar una foto del más reciente matrimonio que se haría entre héroes reconocido como parejas igual de reconocidas que asistían y por supuesto también del mejor héroe que había en aquel momento.

Deku se acercó a él observando a las personas entrar por las puertas de la iglesia, apoyo su mano en el hombro de Todoroki y suspiró profundamente.

— Ella luce hermosa en su vestido de novia —Comento con una sonrisa en su rostro, el estómago de Todoroki se revolvió ansioso por verla en su vestido de novia caminando al altar para casarse con él.

— A veces tengo miedo —Confeso repentinamente. Su amistad con Deku era estrecha, mucho más de como era cuando ambos eran sólo unos adolescentes y le confiaba su mayor secreto en ese momento mientras miraba a algunos camarógrafos que se paseaban hablando con los invitados.

— ¿A qué te tomen una foto con tu perfil malo? —Deku aligero la creciente tensión con una broma que le hizo ahogar una risa al serio de Todoroki.

— Tal vez, no me gustaría lucir mal en todas las portadas de las revistas —Contesto Todoroki añadiendo a su voz una nota de gracia, Deku se río fuerte y tendido llamando la atención de algunas personas.

— A veces también temo perder a Tsuyu, despertarme sin ella algún día me resulta alarmante y desalentador a continuar con una vida… —Deku hablo con completa honestidad, mirando a la mujer con la cual se había casado dos años atrás y ahora portaba en su vientre el fruto de aquel amor— Pero luego recuerdo que tengo este poder y tengo a mis compañeros también respaldando nuestras espaldas y pienso que nuestro futuro está en buenas manos porque este amor nos vuelve más fuerte para volver a los brazos del otro.

Habían veces en las cuales Todoroki al escuchar a Deku recordaba a su antiguo mentor y anterior símbolo de la esperanza. All Might estaría orgulloso del hombre en que se convirtió su discípulo como él lo estaba por su amigo.

 _Se despertó por el aroma dulce de algo cocinándose y la música proveniente del comedor, se levantó de la cama y camino hacia dónde la bulla se escuchaba para encontrarse con Yaoyorozu haciendo el desayuno, estaba usando su camisa y bailaba descalza hasta que lo vio._

 _— Shouto he hecho hot cakes ¿Desayunamos? —Le preguntó sonriendo tan alegre como solo ella podía serlo._ _Fue en ese momento en el que Todoroki pensó que siempre quería despertarse con ella a su lado._

Estaba en el altar escuchando los murmullos de las personas sentadas detrás de él, Todoroki se veía tranquilo con los ojos cerrados esperando por su mujer, las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron justo en el momento en que la música comenzó a sonar, fue en ese preciso momento que Todoroki abrió sus ojos para mirar hacia la puerta y encontrarse con Yaoyorozu en su vestido blanco y largo, su cabello y rostro era cubierta por el velo e iba de la mano de Bakugou quien se había convertido en su mayor amigo y aliado luego de la pérdida de sus familiares más cercanos.

Decir que estaba hermosa era poco, pero tan solo verla ahí caminando paso a paso lento hacia él en cámara lenta era suficiente para terminar de calmar todos los nervios que había tenido momentos antes.

— Cuídala —Fue todo lo que dijo Bakugou antes de a sentar al lado de su pareja: Ochako Uraraka. Era una amenaza y todo aquel que lo conociera lo sabía pero Todoroki no pretendía otra cosa que cuidar y amar a la mujer que le tomaba la mano.

—¿Lista? —Pregunto acercando sus manos al velo para comenzar a subirlo y encontrarse con el rostro de Yaoyorozu. Todoroki vio por fin el fino rostro de su mujer, no usaba mucho maquillaje y nunca lo había hecho pero utilizaba lo suficiente para que su rostro brillará.

— Lista —Contesto Yaoyorozu abriendo aquellos posos negros y profundos que tenía de ojos, el perfecto color que contrastaba con los suyos propios. Yaoyorozu paso su delicada mano por la cicatriz en su rostro, algo que de ser cualquier otra persona lo hubiera perturbado, pero era ella dándole una caricia suave y amorosa tal y como era ella.

 _Habían pasado más de tres horas y media desde la media noche y Todoroki estaba abrazado al cuerpo de Yaoyorozu por la espalda mientras miraban una antigua película en blanco y negro. Ambos habían tenido su despedida de solteros y se suponía que no deberían verse hasta la boda en sí pero ellos disfrutaban de terminar la noche juntos viendo el amor de dos jóvenes sin la necesidad de diálogos entre ellos._

 _— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en que formemos una familia? —Pregunto repentinamente Yaoyorozu con los ojos casi cerrados por completo._

 _— ¿Tener hijos y un perro? —Respondió con otra pregunta, la mano de Todoroki acariciaba el vientre desnudo de la chica mirando la película aún a sabiendas de que ella se estaba durmiendo._

 _— Puede ser un gato también, pero sí —Contesto ella con humor en su voz adormilada._

 _— ¿Y con una niña igual de dulce que su madre corriendo por la casa? —Pregunto nuevamente Todoroki, se estaba haciendo la imagen de todo lo que hablaba._

 _— O tal vez más igual a ti, con tu cabello blanco y rojo y su piel de porcelana, pequeña con labios rosados y unos ojos profundos y brillantes —La imagen que Yaoyorozu mencionaba se fue creando en su imaginación. Todoroki podía mirar a aquella pequeña echa con a la semejanza de él y de Yaoyorozu._

 _— Creo que podemos comenzar luego de casarnos ¿No? —Yaoyorozu asintió con su cabeza ya con los ojos cerrados producto al sueño, Todoroki se acomodó contra el cuerpo de su prometida y apagó el televisor brindado una relajante oscuridad que les permitiera descansar— Por ahora descansa Momo._

— Sí, acepto —Ambos se miraron con los lienzos en sus dedos, la sonrisa de Yaoyorozu era radiante llena de felicidad mientras respiraba profundo

— Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia —Escucharon al padre decir poco antes de que sus labios se unieran en un beso dulce que fue aplaudido por todos los presentes.

Cuando se separaron todavía todos aplaudían y Yaoyorozu reía con alegría, toda su expresión desprendía felicidad para el momento en que caminaron con las manos entrelazadas por entre las personas que lanzaban pétalos de las flores de cerezo.

Todoroki se había casado con su amiga y compañera desde la escuela: Yaoyorozu, y ahí en ese momento descubrió el significado tras las palabras de All Might porque ser el esposo de Yaoyorozu era en ese momento su mayor felicidad.

* * *

¡Felicidades a los novios!

En esta ocasión las personalidades de todos las he alterado pero aún así tratando de mantener la escancia de cada uno ya que hablamos de un futuro muuuuuuy lejano y bueno todos cambiamos ¿No?

Quiero iniciar un fic más largo de esta pareja pero como he iniciado recién uno Kacchako esperaré hasta tenerlo un poco más avanzado y mientras iré subiendo más one-shot o two-shot de mi preciado TodoMomo, por un mundo con más TodoMomo (?)

Bueno, espero que lo disfrutarán y les enterneciera sus corazones por un momento

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


End file.
